Takeover twins
by Tigertyler7
Summary: Two takeover mages joined fairy tail and trained with the strauses to face off against an oncoming darkness. they form teams and teams in fairy tail help take on the dark force that is coming


Takeover twins

Chappter 1

Fairytail was it's normal rowdy self especially with Natsu and Gray constantly fighting and Elfman constantly screaming "MAN" at the top of his lungs. two people entered the guild one male and one female both with incredible magic power.

"Welcome to fairytail, My name is Mira. What can I do for you?" Mira asked.

"We would like to join the guild if that is ok." The man answered.

The man was built like Elfman, he wore green pants with chains on them, he was not wearing a shirt but that is probably because a shirt that size would be hard to find. he had black short hair that is shaped into a messy flattop. he had a necklace that had a pyramid shape gem in the pendent and blue fingerless gloves.

the woman had a green shoulder top with with black leggings with black knee high boots with black leather jacket with emerald moon necklace with black hair covering the left eye and hair to the hips also emerald green eyes.

"All right, please go see Master upstairs and I will meet you there in his office." Mira said.

the two went to see the master and Mira came no later.

"Hello, my name is Makarov, I am the Master of this crazy (and destructive) guild. who are you and where would you like your guild mark?

"I am Violet Vaihto and I would like my guild mark in purple on my shoulder." The woman said

"And I am Ty Vaihto and My guild mark I would like yellow on my tricep" The man said.

"What type of magic do you use?" Mira asked.

"That is one of the reasons we came to fairy tail. can you get Your siblings?" Ty said.

"Sure." mira said and 2 minuets later the strauses were in their presence.

after they introduced each other Ty said "The reason we wanted you three here is because we use takeover magic. however, we have 3 forms not including this one that we can enter. we only mastered one of the Takeover forms and we need help with the other forms." Ty said.

"Ok, Since I have bar duty, why not train with Elfman and Lisanna with mastering the other Takeover." Mira said.

"helping others is manly" Elfman said "I will help the Ty, because he is a man andI myself am a man" Elfman said.

"I will help Violet in anyway I can." Lisanna said.

"Let's introduce you two to the guild and then we will party." master said. the 5 went out and they went to where you can overlook the guild. "Listen up brats, we have two new members; Ty and Violet, Let's give them a Fairytail welcome!" master said.

"AYE" Everyone said and everyone was drinking/ Fighting/ talking.

In the fight with Natsu and gray, fire and ice lances were about to hit asuka and before Alzack or Bisca noticed Ty saw it and instantly said "Take over Anubis" he transformed into what looked like a werewolf as well as having more muscle mass. he had gold fur coating him everywhere with a black streak down the middle. he had a muzzle and dog nose his and Ears that looked like a german shepard's ears only a little longer. he was wearing a spiked collar and a sand colored swim briefs. he had bandages covering half his bicep but his hands and feet were bare but clawed. he extended his arm quickly and a bandage fired from the bandage on his arm towards Asuka. wrapped around Asuka's waist and stomach tightly but gently, and lifted her up and away from the attacks. Bisca and Alzack noticed the attacks just as Ty lifted Asuka to safety. the bandage moved Asuka to Ty and he held her in his arms after the bandage returned to Ty

"Are you OK?" Ty asked in a now raspy voice.

"Asuka smiled and said "Yeah, Thank you Mister doggy."

"A smile made his lips even with the muzzle and it instantly turned into a scowl as he summoned his bandage to move Asuka to a barstool and said "I will buy you a cake and some juice once I deal with those two boneheads." he said as he turned away to face the two brawling he held up is wrists and the bandages turned from white to orange and then he shot the purple bandages at the two wrapping around them mummy style. their heads were not in bandages which allowed the two to talk

"What the?" They both said at the same time.

"I used magic restraint bandages on you because you almost hit Asuka" Ty said as he is giving them a death glare that even sent shivers to Erza. "I am not going to release you two until you learn to either behave or take the fight away from children." he said as he struck fear into them. he then transformed back into his normal form and got Asuka some cake and juice.

"If you don't do as he says" Violet said. "Takeover Artemus" she now wears a short dress the top part is green while the bottom part is brown. At the hip is 5 inch belt with and red line inform of an X with a blue quiver with silver arrows and a golden bow. She still has black hair to the hips but in a high ponytail. She wears silver colored knee high heel boots with red tooth earrings and a moon necklace. her skin is now slightly tanned.

She fired a silver arrow at an empty barrel and when it hit the barrel blew up. "that will be you." She said as she returned to her original form. as the party continued while those fighting were careful of Asuka in fear of the newly nicknamed Pharaoh Ty and Empress Violet.

Done

I don't own fairy tail Hiro mashima does

Check out Violetfairy12


End file.
